Valentines Day
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: I'm no poet as far as I know0 but I like my work in this one.. just some ZaDR fluff, the usual


Valentines Day? ZaDr

Everyone is in 7th grade, but Ms.B is still their teacher

"Valentines! Valentines! Wh-hoo!" All the kids in Ms.Bitter's class cheered; all except for two. Zim and Dib, arch-rivals, enemies, which-ever you prefer. It was Valentines Day at Skool, and every kid was happy, except for the 2.

"ENOUGH!" Ms.Bitters shouted. The kids stopped cheering, and took their seats. "Alright, in honor of this pathetic holiday, you all must write a poem, describing something that has to do with Valentines Day." The girls cheered, but the boys, all of them, groaned, hating that mushy-lovey-dovey kind of crap. "Quiet, you ungrateful brats..."

"ZIM knows nothing of this Valentines Day'!" the disguised invader exclaimed. He had stood, but sat down quickley as Ms.Bitters shot him a death glare.

"Well, Zim, get Dib to help you..."

"DIB-FILTH! TEACH ME THE MEANING OF THIS 'VALENTINES DAY'!!" Dib groaned again, and resisted the urge to throw himself in front of a large moving object as the Irken sat next to him. Dib pulled out a fresh piece of paper, and a pencil

"Zim, Valentines Day is when humans express their-love-for another."

"Love? That useless human emotion?"

"It's not really that useless.. Anyways, Valentines Day is a day for expressing one's true feelings, whether it's about something, somewhere, or even someone." Zim stared expectantly, but recieved no further information. Dib had begun to scribble words across his paper, not daring to write a title, in case someone looked over his shoulder. Zim stared for a few moments longer, watching Dib's hair wiggle as the Earth-monkey wrote.

Finally, the Irken pulled out his own piece of paper, and began his poem.

"Alright kids, I hope you have your poems finished, otherwise, you get a F." The obvious kids groaned, and banged their heads on their desk. Several people went, including Gretchan, and others. Finally, Ms.Bitters called on Dib.

"Ummm, OKay...

_UnderNeath_

_Dib Membrane_

_Everyday, the insults swirl,_

_They fly, To and Fro._

_Everything is underneath, and hidden,_

_Feelings uncertain of where to go._

_He hides, as do I,_

_No one seems to care._

_I care, but no one knows,_

_Revealing the truth.. I wouldn't dare._

_The days go by, as have the years,_

_No one seems to see._

_How I feel about him,_

_I wish he would..._

_I wish he would see._

Dib hadn't noticed that he was staring at the Irken, but the rest of the class had. The girls smiled knowingly, and the boys had looks of disgust on their faces. Finally, Dib came out of his trance, and blushed furiously. He stammered something about the bathroom, and took off.

"Strange little brat... ZIM! You next!" Zim had jumped at his name, but he stood up none-the-less, and walked to the front of the class, just as Dib had done.

_Expression_

_Zim_

_I honestly hate to admit this,_

_But I feel that I have to,_

_This poem is an expression,_

_Of my undying gratitiude._

_He's wounded me, and scolded me,_

_But still all the same,_

_I feel something different,_

_At the sight I cannot claim._

_Honestly, I don't know what this is,_

_Some call it insanity, others call it love,_

_I truly, honestly, believe,_

_He is a gift from above._

_He's explained things, and confused me,_

_And hurt me many times,_

_Still I made this poem,_

_He's just lucky it rhymes!_

Zim, unafraid of the students, marched back to his seat proudly. He didn't know that Dib had not gone to the bathroom, but had actually listened to the entire poem, and was touched... And slightly confused. Was Zim talking abuot him? What other guy had hurt, confused, and explained things to Zim? A slightly familiar twinge attacked the boy's heart... Jealousy.

Dib took a deep breathe, and re-entered the classroom. The kids looked away, and stared pointedly out the window. Zim, finally seeing how thay were embarressing the sight he could not claim, made a metal note to destroy them all as soon as possible. Dib didn't look at anyone as he walked to his seat. He was planning how to talk to Zim after Skool.

"ZIM! Wait up!" Dib yelled, running up to the disguised alien. Zim stopped walking, and stared at the Earthling. Dib patted Zim's shoulder in a friendly way. Zim didn't stiffen or pull away at Dib's touch. "I heard your poem,"

"And?" Zim's contacts shined with hope. Dib nodded a couple times, trying to say yes, but he couldn't find the words. Finally, the black-haired Earthling pulled the alien into a wordless hug, trying to explain anything, and everything. Zim wrapped his arms around the human, and returned the feelings, and tried to say what he wanted.

"I really liked your poem," the 2 said in unison. They smiled at one-another, and walked their seperate ways, smile plastered to their faces.


End file.
